


Вернись - вернусь

by gmelinii



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Genderbending, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmelinii/pseuds/gmelinii
Summary: С Ландегре рядом внутренний серебристо-изумрудный лес пахнет и дышит, а цветы на поляне распускаются и своим заревом привлекают разную живность.





	Вернись - вернусь

Под конец, чем бы он ни был, все как-то навалилось: смерть Рейзел и остальных, уход Франкенштейн с должности и назначение Тао директрисой. М-21 будто бы стояла где-то снаружи многоэтажного дома, мокрая от пролитой на нее из ведра воды и огорошенная, а там где-то разгоралось пламя и окрашивались в кроваво-красный серо-коробчатые города. Стояла и не могла понять, что делать дальше. Смысл всего будто бы пропал. 

У мертвенно-бледной Рейзел силы уходили, будто сбегали, и когда-то она должна была уйти. Уход Франкенштейн понятен, она отдавалась полностью своей госпоже и что ей еще было делать? Конечно же пытаться понять, как вернуть ее к жизни. _Она не могла не попытаться._

Тао всегда была остроумной и если бы она захотела, то была бы хороша в любой профессии. Ей подходила должность директрисы как никому другой. Не любила заполнять документацию и иногда ее заносило в тратах, но это со временем исправится, Такео и М-21 были рядом. 

Не было только Сейры и Регис. После всего они ушли незаметно, скомкано попрощавшись. Благородным после завершения дела гулять не положено. Было не до них, точнее, _не до нее_ , себя бы как-то собрать в какое-то подобие себя прежней, хотя и это под вопросом. Ушли и ушли, кто поймет этих благородных? Ну не плакать же в самом деле? 

Плакала М-21 уже потом, сама не зная от чего. Через слезы горючие будто бы душа лилась долго-долго и не желала прекращать. Внутри все болело, разгораясь таким чуждым горячности диким холодом. 

При первой встрече с благородной хотелось побольнее задеть и даже может слегка подраться. Потом, когда уже немного сблизились, драться и больно колоть в больные места уже не хотелось, но желание задевать выливалось в различные формы. Упреки, саркастичные замечания, споры и желание прикасаться. 

Волосы у Регис мягкие, а голос удивленно-возмущенный, ибо какого черта М-21 творит, а ей всего лишь захотелось потрепать по волосам. Вся она холодная настолько, что так и хочется согреть, потому что своего не тепла, а пламени, с избытком как внутри, так и снаружи. 

С Ландегре рядом внутренний серебристо-изумрудный лес пахнет и дышит, а цветы на поляне распускаются и своим заревом привлекают разную живность. С Ландегре даже не страшно показаться неидеальной, неэлегантной, наоборот, усилить, выпятить, только бы раззадорить благородную. 

Губы у Ландегре мягкие и узнать это получилось правда случайно. Желание не М-21, а Регис, когда они в очередной раз перебрасывались колкостями, будто играя в пинг-понг, а слова про трусость благородной и ее несостоятельность даже поцеловать кого-то вырвались сами собой. Регис поцелуй не разрывала, а робко приоткрывала рот и сминала губы своими. С этим поцелуем сама сущность оборотницы будто бы плавилась, кухня стала тесной, а воздух исчез из вселенной. 

Хотелось целовать не только губы, а щеки, скулы, нос, вообще все, до чего можно дотянуться, но раскрасневшаяся благородная обхватила ладонями шею М-21, легонько оттолкнула и спешно ретировалась к себе в комнату. После этого оставалось только смотреть куда-то в пустоту и трогать свои губы. 

Воспоминания царапали и скребли, но даже если она и пыталась отвлечься от этого, во снах это все возвращалось помноженным. Там было одновременно хорошо и мучительно. Там Регис никуда не убегала и не уходила, а всегда оставалась рядом. М-21 не подает виду о том, что происходит внутри. М-21 верит и ждет, что Регис вернется.

***

Регис была удивительно спокойной. Спокойной, когда манеры и Лорд вежливо попросили на Родину. Спокойной, когда без отдыха сразу с головой в тренировки. Тихой, когда Раэль не скупилась на колкости вместо обучения. Смирной, когда делала ошибки и Геджутель-ним громогласно за них отчитывала. 

Она будущая глава, отмеченная ранним пробуждением оружия клана, пора бы ей уже и подобающе себя вести и за Сейрой не повторять, и не давать ему повода приглядывать. Только вот этого всего не хотелось. 

Хотелось домой или туда, где везде можно наткнуться на внимательные серебром полные глаза. Туда, где не просто слова, а приглашение к взаимной язвительности. 

Раньше она всячески отрицала то, что теплилось внутри нее. Не хотела и думать даже о чем-то, что не прописано или сказано в уставе благородных. Да где такое видано, что глава клана и не хочет продолжать столь древний дворянский род? Это практически измена, а Регис слишком правильная, чтобы нарушать установленные правила. 

Была и больше не будет. Совсем чуть-чуть, хватит на то, чтобы продержаться до времени, когда можно будет встретиться вновь. До времени, когда мягкие руки вновь коснуться талии, а губы захотят продвинуться дальше. 

До ушедшей из-под ног кухни и парфюма, почему-то пахнущего лесом.


End file.
